Frustrada?
by Nagu
Summary: Cuando decir las cosas no es suficiente, es mejor escribirlas...y esconderlas en un callejon. GintokixSacchan. Traduccion al español del original "Frustrated?" por DaphHime.
1. Capitulo 1 Deja salir todo en papel!

**Título Original: Frustrated?** | ***/s/4581373/1/Frustrated

**Autor: DaphHime** | ***/u/1682640/DaphHime

**Traducción: Nagu** (o sea, yo xD )

_Disclaimer: Gintama y sus personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi._

_*** = _fan fiction. net

Nota del traductor: Esta demás decir que me encantó este fic, siendo esta una de las principales por las cuales me propuse traducirlo. La otra es que, sinceramente, los fics de GxS son escasos y quería compartir esta genial historia con todos aquellos a quienes no se les da bien el inglés. No soy buena escribiendo fics, pero traducir es algo que puedo hacer así que, de aquí en más, es probable que siga traduciendo uno que otro fanfic que me llame la atención.

Nota del autor: Mi primera historia en esa página! Este fic es para la comunidad 30kisses de livejournal. Tema #2: Noticias; carta. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he escrito y publicado algún fanfic y, definitivamente, es la primera vez que escribo uno de este fandom, así que por favor sean amables. Feedback y críticas son bienvenidos.

Disfrútenlo!

**Capitulo 1: Deja salir todo en papel!**

Waki-san una vez me dijo _"si quieres expresar tus sentimientos, es mejor hacerlo a través del papel"._ Mis sentimientos han sido muy conflictivos últimamente. Sé que no tengo tiempo para el amor cuando estoy constantemente trabajando como asesina. No tengo tiempo para encontrar un hombre del cual enamorarme y, ciertamente, no tengo tiempo para formar una familia. Sinceramente pensé que no tendría problemas con ello.

Las semanas que siguieron a mi encuentro con Gin-san estuvieron repletas de nuevas emociones. Estos sentimientos fueron una mezcla bizarra de felicidad, amor, comodidad y...lujuria. Creí que pasaría, que se iría, ya sabes, como un simple resfrió. Pero resultó ser un desagradable y persistente dolor de estomago. Del tipo que esta incesantemente molestándote, mientras intentas evitar vomitar hasta que finalmente te vence. Una, si bien algo asquerosa, pero acertada analogía. Estos sentimientos no se desaparecerían a menos que los vomitase.

Supe que debía tomar una decisión. Así que, ahí estaba yo, sentaba frente a mi escritorio con un pergamino y un lápiz de tinta en mis manos. No tenía idea de qué decirle al hombre que había afectado mi vida de tan abrumadora forma. No tenia que enviársela ahora de todas formas, cierto?

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a escribir.

_Querido Gin-san._

Guau! 'Querido'? No es muy atrevido? No lo creo; Quiero mucho a Gin-san, incluso más que al natto. No, más que a nada ni nadie. No obstante, aun cuando no iba a enviarla, taché la palabra querido para sentirme más segura.

_Gin-san_

Listo, así está un poco mejor. Decirle 'querido' suena muy cursi de todas maneras, no es mi estilo.

_Hasta el día de hoy, aun no tengo idea de cómo fue que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Maldición, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que terminé en tu futon. Aunque estoy decepcionada de que lo que tú creías había pasado en realidad no ocurrió..._

Que era eso! De acuerdo, sí, quiero hacerlo con Gin-san hasta no ser capaz de recordar mi propio nombre, pero no lo deseaba en ese entonces. ..Al menos, no creo que lo haya deseado. Mi mente estaba demasiado enfocada en el problema en el que me encontraba. Precipitadamente puse una gran equis sobre esa oración. Si continuaba replanteándome las cosas de esta forma, la carta sería una muy corta.

_Dios! Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que me metí en tu futon. Lo único que sabía era que estaba huyendo de algo y necesitaba tu ayuda._

Listo, eso estaba mejor, más directo. A los hombres les gusta eso. Cierto?

_Parecías el tipo de persona que me ayudaría no importase qué. Sin hacer preguntas._

Examine lo que había hecho hasta ahora: nada mal.

_No hay nada de malo en engrosar el ego de un hombre, aun cuando hay otras cosas de Gin-san que preferiría engrosar..._

Ah! Porque escribí eso? Rápidamente arrugue la ahora ya realmente maltrecha hoja de papel, y busque un nuevo pergamino. Reescribí todo lo que había dicho exceptuando la ultima estúpida frase.

_Gin-san,_

_Hasta el día de hoy, aun no tengo idea de cómo fue que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Maldición, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que terminé en tu futon. Aunque estoy decepcionada de que lo que tu creías que había pasado no pasó en realidad...Dios! Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que me metí en tu futon. Lo único que sabía era que estaba huyendo de algo y necesitaba tu ayuda. Parecías el tipo de persona que me ayudaría no importase qué. Sin preguntar._

Mucho mejor. Debo decir que en ese momento me sentí en cierta forma orgullosa de mi misma. Tuve la impresión de que algo faltaba, Añadí...

_Supongo que tengo la sensación de que, en verdad, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte apropiadamente por salvar mi vida. Es tan solo que..._

Sostuve el lápiz sobre las palabras que acababa de escribir. Debería?...Creo que él ya lo sabe. Decir que lo amaba seria reafirmar lo obvio. No es como si no lo gritase por la ventana todos los días. De acuerdo, quizás una o dos veces, pero lo hice!

_...Confío en ti plenamente. No hay otro hombre en este mundo a quien preferiría para que me atase. Tú fuiste el primero en sacar a flote esos sentimientos. Se me ha hecho imposible sacarte de mi mente desde que te conocí. Yo..._

Hice una pausa nuevamente. Debería decirlo?

_...te amo Gin-san. Tan solo espero que comprendas._

_Con amor, Sacchan._

Lancé un largo suspiro de alivio. Eso se sintió bien, realmente bien. Doble el papel cuidadosamente y lo sellé con un beso. Lo devolví a su lugar sobre la mesa, contemplándolo. Momentáneamente, pensé en enviársela. Pero eso puede esperar.

Era de noche ya, y decidí acostarme. Deslicé la carta bajo mi almohada, esperando soñar con mi Gin-san.

**Si te gusto este fic no te olvides de comentar. No importa si es en español, yo me hare cargo de traducir tu comentario al ingles para DaphHime ^_^**


	2. Capitulo 2 Escóndete en un callejón

**Título Original: Frustrated?** | ***/s/4581373/1/Frustrated

**Autor: DaphHime** | ***/u/1682640/DaphHime

**Traducción: Nagu** (o sea, yo~)

N.A: La no tan esperada segunda parte! Sigue siendo desde el punto de vista de Sacchan. Quizá haga incluso una tercera parte ya que estoy, en cierta forma, acostumbrándome a esto, si es que se me viene a la cabeza alguna buena idea.

N. T: Uff! Por fin, mi parte favorita xD

_Disclaimer: Gintama y sus personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi._

_*** = _fan fiction. net

**Capitulo 2: Escóndete en un callejón el día de sacar la basura!**

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome muy, muy bien. Durante la noche tuve un sueño absolutamente maravilloso sobre Gin-san. Oh, tan solo pensar en ello me hace sentir un cosquilleo por todas partes. Especialmente en lugares demasiado vergonzosos como para mencionar.

Con esa energía ordené un poco y me vestí. Entonces una idea pasó por mi mente. Tomé la carta, aún bajo la almohada, y la guardé entre los dobleces de mi kimono. Sí! Lo haré! Incluso si debo pasar por el infierno mismo o aguas embravecidas, Gin-san será mío!

Al parecer llegué a casa de Gin-san en tiempo record. Las cuerdas probablemente ayudaron, sin importar las miradas extrañadas de algunas personas. Seguramente nunca habían visto a una mujer ninja enamorada! Me pose en mi lugar de costumbre; entre medio de la posada y quien quiera que viviese en la casa de al lado. Ellos no eran Gin-san así que no me importaba.

Saqué la carta y la examiné cuidadosamente. Un conflictivo pensamiento me embargó. Siendo Gin-san el maravilloso _S_ que es, de seguro que se desharía de ella tan pronto como se enterase de quién era. Ese simple pensamiento me encendió...sus fuertes manos arrugando el papel, su cara retorcida en una dominante mueca de desprecio, aquella voz profunda insultándome -Ah! Detente, Sacchan! Este no es momento para acalorarse de esta forma!

Esta carta es demasiado importante como para lanzarla así como así, sin importar cuán sexy la imagen mental fuera. Pensé en simplemente tachar mi nombre, pero el contenido de la carta hacia dolorosamente obvio el quién la había escrito. No, la mejor opción era esperar hasta que él estuviera de buen humor. Pero cuando sería eso? Tendría que observar minuciosamente...

"Oi, Eres tu acosadora!"

No tuve que esperar demasiado. Sobresaltada, pegue un ligero salto, y la carta cayó al suelo.

Allí estaba Gin-san, aun en pijama (oh, cuantas veces había fantaseado con quitárselo!) En una mano sostenía una bolsa de basura, en la otra un montón de viejas Jumps.

"Que acertado" Dijo Gin-san "El que estés escondida entre la basura" Me sonrojé con su áspero comentario. Entonces, una brisa llevo la carta a sus pies.

"Oh maldición!" pensé. "Eso es todo! Estoy muerta! Ni siquiera me va a castigar de esa maravillosa y sadística forma...! No! Gin-san se asegurará de que me largue de una buena vez!"

Recogió la carta y comenzó a leerla. A cada frase que leía mi corazón se aceleraba más y más. Me encogí, con las manos sobre mi cabeza, preparándome para el inevitable golpe.

Hubo un largo silencio, una quietud desconcertante . Un silencio tan opresivo y prolongado, que hubiese sido posible escuchar el sonido de la aguja más fina al golpear contra el suelo. Estaba tan nerviosa que esa metáfora no tuvo sentido!

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como devolvía la carta al suelo, con una expresión inalterable. Cerré los ojos nuevamente, preparándome.

Pero en vez del acostumbrado golpe en la cabeza o en el trasero, estaba siendo cogida por mi bufanda. Tosí y me ahogué un poco, haciendo todo lo posible por levantarme. Él sujeto mi mentón con sus manos, forzándome a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"Es esta...esta carta...verdad?"

Tragué con dificultad y asentí dócilmente, tan _M_ como me fue posible. Que más podría hacer?

"Si, es verdad. Todo..."

Bajé la mirada y me estremecí, esperando aun ser golpeada. De repente comprendí que tal vez él no quería verme nunca más.

Sentí entonces sus brazos acercándome hacia él, haciéndome girar la cabeza. Pude sentir algo muy suave y tibio contra mis labios. El estaba...besándome!

Mi mente no acababa de comprender que había sucedido y antes de que pudiera responder a su gesto, se echó hacia atrás. La boca de Gin-san se acercó a mi oído. Un temblor recorrió mi espina tan pronto como sentí su respiración sobre mi piel.

"No te atrevas a decirle a nadie lo que sucedió. Entendido?" Me susurró al oído Gin-san. Estuve a punto de gritar cuando sentí un apretón en la retaguardia. Su familiar personalidad _S_ había regresado!

Caí al suelo, mis rodillas estaban demasiado débiles como para soportar el peso de mi cuerpo lleno de lujuria.

Antes de marcharse, se volvió hacia mí y dijo, "Encontrémonos más tarde. Nos vemos"

Se marchó, dejándome con la duda de qué diablos había pasado. Me di cuenta de que se había llevado la carta

**Si te gustó este fic no te olvides de comentar. No importa si es en español, yo me haré cargo de traducir tu comentario al ingles para DaphHime ^_^**


End file.
